COMPREHENSIVE PERINATAL AIDS RESEARCH CENTER This application requests support for studies of perinatal infections produced by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) with special emphasis on three general areas: 1) humoral and cellular components of maternal immune responses to HIV and their influence on virus-transmission to the newborn 2) risk factors and mechanisms underlying neurologic complications of pediatric HIV infections, and 3) immunologic approaches to the prevention or attenuation of these infections. Collectively, the proposed studies represent an integrated effort by both clinical and laboratory-based researchers to target diverse investigative skills on a population that is especially prone to HIV-induced CNS dysfunction.